Treadmill
by Good Boy's Uke
Summary: Deidara invites Hidan to play on the treadmill with him, and Sasori comes to see why the light was on in the basement. Sasori no danna saves the day once again! xD


I had always loved treadmills, I never did know why though. Pein had kept a treadmill in the basement, and I wanted to mess with it, so I asked Hidan if he would like to come with me. Of course the Jashinist was finishing up a ritual at the time, but nonetheless, he agreed.

While I was waiting for him I put my long blonde hair into its usual high ponytail. We then went into the dark basement of the Akatsuki lair, and Hidan flicked on the lights at the bottom of the stairs. I was a bit surprised at how much stuff was down here, but it was all at random, the objects almost had nothing in common with each other. 'Stay on target, Deidara.' I reminded myself mentally. Then I started to search the basement for the treadmill, finding it behind a grand piano, when the fuck did we get a grand piano? I pushed that question aside and motioned for Hidan to come over to where I was.

When he saw that I had been looking for the treadmill, he smiled. I placed the magnet that turns on the treadmill (don't u dare) in the specified place and pressed the start button. I then stepped off the treadmill and pressed the number 12, which was the highest this one would go. The treadmill took a moment or two to adjust to the speed. Then you could hear the damn thing going! I sat on the platform underneath the control panel of the treadmill. Hidan started to stare at me like I was crazy when I started to stick my leg out onto the treadmill's belt.

The moment my leg touched the belt, however, I didn't quite know what had happened, but I had ended upside-down with my back pressed against a cherry bookshelf. I stayed there for a bit, trying to register what had just happened. Then I grinned like a Cheshire cat and laughed.

"Let's do it again, un!" I shouted in joy, waving my arms and legs, despite the pain in my back from the sudden contact with the bookshelf. Hidan laughed and helped me up. I threw my arms in the air and stretched, cracking my back. "Ah, much better, un." I said to myself.

"What are you doing down here with Deidara?" Someone growled from the bottom of the stairs. Both the blonde-bomber and foul-mouthed Jashinist turned their heads towards that direction. Only to see Akasuna no Sasori. Both of their grins were wiped off their faces at this point. One because Sasori looked pissed, and two because everyone knew that if Sasori caught you with **his** Dei, you were just asking to die.

"I asked him to accompany me while I played with treadmill, un." I said, slightly wincing as I straightened my posture. Sasori noticed this and gracefully walked over to me.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked, cupping my cheek and scanning over my now blushing face.

"No, un." I replied quietly.

"Then why did you wince?" He asked skeptically.

"Oh yeah, un. I was on the treadmill and I…slipped, un."I lied; he didn't want to tell danna I'd done such a careless thing. Despite Deidara's little effort he did to keep Hidan out of trouble with his danna, Sasori glared at Hidan.

"Why didn't you help him before he got hurt?" Sasori growled at Hidan. I was getting worried; I didn't want danna to hurt anyone. The Akatsuki were like family to me; I couldn't bear to see any of them getting hurt. Except maybe Itachi, but that was it, I despised the Uchiha for his Sharingan, but I'm sure you all know the story.

"It's fine danna, un. My back's a little sore, but that's it." I explained to my danna. He still didn't seem quite convinced, but nonetheless, he turned to walk back up the stairs.

"Come on, Dei." He called from the top of the stairs, he had switched off the lights, and it would've been pitch black if not for the door at the top of the stairs being open.

"Yes danna, un!" I said, running up the stairs after him, he closed the door, leaving Hidan in the dark abyss which is the Akatsuki lair's basement.

A/N: This is based off a true story, a story in which my younger cousin and I were messing with the treadmill at my grandparent's house. My back did hurt, but it was fun.


End file.
